


Turmoil

by TheLastShadow



Series: Beauty and Her Beasts [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Dubious Consent, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Rough Sex, Threats of Rape/Non-Con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 17:37:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4028794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLastShadow/pseuds/TheLastShadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'll show you what your fairy boy can't do."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I was hoping to continue writing 'Turmoil' but it just became difficult and I didn’t want to ruin the last update by writing something too dark or too sappy. While ‘Turmoil’ will not be continued, it will be part of a series. Honestly, I’m still embarrassed looking back to realize this was my first smut fic. Anyway, I’ve made minor edits but not enough to change what I originally posted.
> 
>  **Originally published on ff.net:**  
>  4-28-2010
> 
> un-beta’d

_'How did this happen?'_ she wondered, _'How did we…?'_

It didn't really matter though, not this second at least. She was very distracted with his tongue at the moment.

_'Did we even finish arguing?'_

Her mind just stopped when she felt him on her neck. She shivered pulling him closer to her, holding tightly so she wouldn't fall. It was so strange…

She could feel him smile against her skin as he whispered, "I'll show you what your fairy boy can't do."

Shuddering she looked away, exposing her neck to him. He grinned like a devil as he bit her slowly making his mark under her ear. He wanted other males to know she was taken; he wanted her hero to know she belonged to someone.

Malon gasped as he tore her blouse off and began to knead the soft flesh. Part of her wanted to say no but the other part, the other part didn't want him to stop. Was it because he looked so much like her beautiful knight? Was it because she knew Link would never do this with her? She caught a glance of his fanged teeth as he lifted her chin.

"Come now," he purred, "You can be louder than that."

Gazing into the blood red orbs she felt her heart beat faster and her breath hitch. Did she want this? Did she want to be with this shadow instead of the real-?

She didn't even think when she moved towards him, crushing their lips together. She quickly dominated the kiss and roughly pushing him back onto a wall so that she could stay in control. It could've been her imagination but she thought she heard him laugh in triumph as she gave in to him. Surprised only momentarily by her boldness he attacked her mouth savagely, biting and tormenting her full lips until they began to bleed. He relished her taste as he licked away the red droplets he was so eager to catch.

_'Well, that was easy,'_ he thought as he watched the skirt pool around her feet. He was caught off guard again when he felt her press her hips against his. His eyes glittered evilly at how well she was responding to his touch.

Malon was having a hard time trying to push away that little voice that told her this was a bad idea. The little voice that kept saying only Link should be doing this with her and that she was being stupid!

She reeled away from him, eyes wide with shock. "No, you can't trick me into doing this again."

The black clad 'Link' scoffed and rolled his eyes at her. He was sure he would change her mind pretty quickly. In a blink of an eye he was behind her, "You want this just as much as I do. You have always wanted this and that frightens you."

Before she could even think about trying to escape he grabbed her arms holding her in place. His cold breath danced across her sensitive skin only to make her shiver. His hands slowly ran down her sides savoring the feel of her skin against his own. His eyes absorbed the bare milky whiteness of her body knowing he couldn't hold back any longer.

"Whether you want it or not…," he whispered in her ear. She merely nodded deciding that it would be better just to submit.

"Good girl."

His tongue lapped at the pulse on her neck feeling her heartbeat begin to pound faster. Lost in the moment she reached up fisting a hand in his ash colored locks pulling him into another kiss. This one was different, something neither of them expected. Where the others were full of carnal lust and anger this one felt more passionate and almost loving. This was something new to the shadow like a new flavor and he demanded more with every touch.

She felt a rush of air and realized they were no longer by the wall where they had started the argument. In less than a second they had covered the distance of her small room and onto her bed. She stared up wide eyed beneath him and he smirked.

"You don't know everything about me."

He looked down at her through half lidded eyes. Fingers slowly tracing the side of her face, memorizing her already familiar form. He paused as he felt a tug where his heart should be. This seemed to happen more frequently, especially when she gave herself to him. But he ignored it and busied himself with the woman lying beneath him. With a flick of his wrist his tunic melted away revealing muscled gray skin. She stared up in awe thinking he looked like a beautiful dark angel.

Her thoughts shattered when he found her with his fingers. Her back arched off the bed pressing herself against his now visible arousal. He hissed as she rubbed herself against him enjoying the friction caused by their bodies. The sounds she emitted were almost enough to throw him over the edge as she writhed underneath him. In one quick move he removed his fingers only to sheath himself deep inside her.

_‘This is not love’,_ Malon thought, _‘it's merely lust between two lonely beings seeking comfort.’_

That was what made her cry silently as the Shadow moved inside her. She was so weak, always giving into his demands whenever he appeared. She wasn't worthy of the real Link.

"What's wrong with you?" the Shadow panted between thrusts. When she didn't answer he fisted a handful of her hair, pulling her up to meet his face. "Answer me."

She gasped in pain and tried in vain to unravel her hair from him grip. The Shadow did not like being ignored and pulled again demanding she answer him. She closed her eyes, whispering, "I deserve this. I don't deserve him…"

The last word turned into a moan when the Shadow bit her neck to hold her in place as his movements became more insistent. Malon gasped, closing her eyes as her body was hit with wave after wave of bliss. The feeling of floating seemed to last forever as she held herself against him. She whimpered when he bit her again, sharp teeth piercing her delicate skin. He tasted her blood savoring the taste of fear and ecstasy. In one final thrust he found his release, groaning into her neck as he came. He slowly disentangled his hand from her hair and unhooked her legs from around his waist.

"You're right. You don't deserve _Link_ ," the Shadow smiled darkly as he pressed his lips against her ear. "The Hero wouldn't know what to do with you. He would extinguish the flame in your heart and leave you with nothing. _I_ would make you fight. _I_ would give you a challenge. You _need_ me."

He stood laughing, willing his clothes to return again. The Shadow stepped into a dark corner, melting into the surrounding darkness. His voice echoed in the small room.

"I will be back."

Even though Malon was horrified at the thought of him returning again she couldn't help but also feel relieved. She had already been abandoned by one Link; she didn't need the dark side of him to reject her as well. Pressing a hand to her bloody neck she fell asleep dreaming of her dark angel.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The original chapter 2 was a filler and will not be included as it has nothing to do with the series.
> 
> **Originally published on ff.net:**  
>  12-08-2011
> 
> un-beta’d

Her eyes widened when he stepped out of the shadows. Malon almost screamed in terror at the sight of so much blood on his gray skin and dark clothes. He merely smirked loving the taste of fear in the air around them. He stroked her cheek roughly, smearing blood and dirt across her tanned skin.

"L-let me stop the bleeding," she whispered. It shocked her to see he _could_ bleed, especially the all too familiar color of his blood.

Malon flinched when his black nails dug into her skin, griping her face tighter. She wanted to avert her eyes but feared his savage nature would surface if she moved. Instead he laughed; eyes' blazing with what she could only define as madness. Had he finally lost himself after being trapped in this world for so long? He smiled pulling her closer until her ear was at his mouth.

"It's not my blood."

She almost stopped breathing. _'That's not his blood... That's not his torn skin on his clothes...'_

She fought down the bile rising up her throat as the panic inside her rose once more. She couldn't help but thrash against him to try to run away.

"He'll know," she whispered frantically, "He'll know you did this and destroy you for good!"

He snarled in anger, "Do you really believe I'd be so foolish? That I'll let myself be caught by _him_?"

Malon yelped when a calloused hand seized her throat causing her vision to blur and her breath to become uneven. She had been expecting this any day now. She had been waiting for him to finally finish what he wasn't able to when they first met. Assuming he would kill her anyway she asked between breaths, "W-why… are… you… h-here?"

The question was enough to make him stop and slightly loosen his grip. He looked away, frowning slightly, "I'm… not sure."

Malon was almost tempted to comfort the shadow after seeing him look lost and confused. She wanted to pull him into a tight hold and smooth away the wrinkles etched on his face. She wanted to do many things but he still frightened her. It wasn't fair he resembled her beloved!

"I don't remember who I killed. I'm not sure why I came here," he paused as he searched her face, "All I remember is seeing your face."

A blush began to creep up her neck as her heart fluttered restlessly. Even though he still held her against the wall she did her best to close the gap between them. Using his tunic she pulled him closer until their noses almost touched and whispered, "Let me clean this."

He removed his hand from her neck and with a flick of his wrist the blood and gore disappeared. He would have left, yes he would have, but she stopped him. She would deny it later, but right now she wanted the dark being before her. She wanted this _Link_.

Malon sighed when his hand trailed down her side and over her curves. A moan broke free when he pulled her flush against him, quick hands tearing away her skirts. She encouraged him and gasped when his sharp teeth grazed her neck and shoulder. Skilled fingers made her whimper and clutch him closer as everything burned away. Her mind felt overloaded when she was brought to peak and nothing mattered except the _yes_ and _please_ and _don't stop_.

He grinned as he watched her fall apart again and again. He enjoyed hearing her beg him, breaking under the pressure and still wanting more. He groaned when her nails ran over his shoulders and back taking pleasure from the pain. It wasn't enough to satisfy him though, and he needed to hear her make more of those delicious sounds for him.

Malon bucked against the wall, choking when she felt him enter. The sensation of being filled was so great she almost wept with relief. She ignored the bruises and scratches on her thighs when they began to sting in his grasp. She turned to face him when she felt him pant against her cheek seeing red eyes glazed with lust. It wasn't long before his clever tongue found its way to her sensitive skin and she couldn't hold back anymore.

"Oh, Goddess!"

Together they enjoyed the sense of euphoria as their bodies began to unwind and scream with pleasure. Even when they stilled and the moment of passion faded she didn't release him. He wasn't Link but he was enough for now.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Originally published on ff.net:**  
>  5-07-2013
> 
> un-beta’d

Malon gasped and shivered as she came down from the high of utter bliss. Her muscles ached painfully when she tried to move into a more comfortable position. She hissed as she rolled on to her stomach careful not to brush the bruises marring her delicate flesh. He hadn't been gentle like before and maybe it had been a fluke. Maybe it had happened so she would lower her defenses and be easier to claim. Oh, it stung thinking she'd fallen for such a simple trick.

She tried to blink back the tears clouding her vision when a hand ran across her shoulder and down her back. Malon jumped as a tongue followed the path of her spine up to her neck. She shuddered, trying to lie still as he explored her exposed skin. He hummed in approval at her arching into him, trying to press closer.

And really, she thought, when had she become so easy? So pliant? But she couldn't push him away; there was no fight left, at least not tonight. She had used that last ounce of strength trying to bruise the dark clothed man after he bit her thighs earlier.

She whimpered as nails scoured over ribs stilling under her breasts where they dug painfully. He growled against her skin, "I will be your downfall."

A choked moan escaped her mouth as he thrust inside her in one fluid move. She tried to control her breathing but it became difficult when he moved slow and deep. Before, she would have been more of a challenge but the feel of rough hands holding her hips against his were too much.

She bucked when he stopped, almost crying out in protest. She tried swiveling her hips in an effort to make him continue but his grip held her steady. She bit her lip, wriggling in his grasp in an attempt to make him move. Malon almost smiled when she felt him tremble and groan. It was short lived when he snapped his hips in quick, hard movements. She almost sobbed in relief, letting out a wordless scream before unconsciousness took hold.

He stared at her stretched out form beneath him. His fingers skirted over bruises and cuts decorating her back. He brushed her hair out of her face, letting out an angered huff.

"And you will be my downfall as well."


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Originally published on ff.net:**  
>  11-21-2013
> 
> un-beta’d

He looked up at Malon and took a deep breath. He stared as her eyelashes fluttered and her cheeks turned rosy pink. He groaned at the thought of tasting her skin and his mouth watered. She's sweet and that's what made him come back after living in a world of bitterness. Deep down it was her bitterness that also called him. Her blood sang when he was near and he responded with teeth and tongue.

He grinned because she always fought him and it thrilled him. Even after all the threats and dislike, she still accepted him into her bed time and time again due to his face. It's a weakness he liked to exploit and she fell every time.

His mind grew hazy when she threaded her fingers in his hair, wrapping her legs to pull him close. Yes, he enjoyed their coupling. The sensation of their skin and lips and hands brushing against one another left him _burning_. He panted, unable to deny himself any longer from burying deep within her warmth. He savored the way she moaned against his neck and laughed when she screamed. Feeling her buck against him and fight for dominance made him growl. Her kisses were dizzying, addicting even, that his mind turned blank for a moment.

_"Please..."_

In an instant his control slipped. Hearing her beg beneath him brought out the want to take her rough and hard. He wasn’t disappointed when her voice grew louder, _desperate_. When she tightened around him it was pure bliss. The rocking, rolling, shattering numbness exploded through him leaving him blind. He gasped when her nails dug into his skin to clutch him as she trembled.

It was ecstasy.

After she fell asleep he stared at her naked form. He didn’t bother deluding himself into thinking she would ever give herself completely. What they have can't be called anything but lust and loneliness. Malon did not love him and he accepted this. He feared love would make him a slave again.


End file.
